F - The Untold Stories
by tragicking
Summary: The man with many names and countless legends - "F". Discover his mysterious past...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Struggle for Survival**

I wish this was just a nightmare, but no matter how many times I pinch myself, I never wake up. My eyes stained with blood can no longer see properly and I don't think my broken legs can move any longer, but I have to survive. Survive and escape from this demons in the form of humans, so that I can tell the horrors of my village to the world. Tell them that the thing which bounds us humans together,"humanity" no longer exists in this world. I want the world to know my story, the story of a man named _Stepher Hactill_... and the man responsible for all this "_F_". I don't know who he is or even if he exists, but I am sure the book which my hand holds definately contain some clues about him. But I have to escape from my pursuers, I have reached the limit and so does my path. There is nowhere to escape on this snowy mountains and all I see in front of myself is an endless cliff. My pursuers are bound to catch me sooner or later, and in my current condition I cant...No,even if I was in my best condition, I dont think I would ever stand a chance.

I have to think properly. I have to plan something otherwise I will die but what can I do? My body no longer obeys my will and at a time like this, I am having the flashbacks of the horror suffered by my people. Their bodies engulfed in fire are asking me for help. The image of whole village on fire is still rotating in my mind...STOP THIS! It is not my fault they died...I am not ? Why are tears coming from my eyes at such a cruicial time. I can cry my whole life If I can escape from here, but my eyes stained with blood now continues to flow with tears. I have fallen to ground and I no longer know what to do.

"Hey!I found that b****** translator!" a heavy voice came from my back. Three men joined the man who found me. I am caught now and I can no longer escape.

"First check if he have that book. If that book is lost or damaged we all will be rosted in fire like those villagers!" said a man in black covered with fur to prevent himself from snow and cold.

Snow?Cold? Now that I think about it my coat have totally tored apart. Its no wonder that my senses have begain to fall and not to mention the damage which my body received during my escape.

"What are you waiting for? Check if he have the book or not."

"O-Okay.I got that. There is no need to scream in my ears."

"Yeah,He is right. He have nowhere to escape now. So lets take it easy".

Easy?How can they say such words? They themselves saw the death of my villagers...No! They participated in the murder of my village...And now they are talking it easily. How can someone so easily murder someone and dont feel guilt? Is this even possible?

Wait! I have to stop thinking about this nonsense human philosophy. My death is near and I don't have enough time to waste on such foolish things. Think! Maybe I can survive? My body can last only ten to fifteen minutes...but I wont give up till the end. If I die atleast I want this four to die with me.

"We had enough rest. Check him for the book"

"Got that."

"Wait!" I shouted. "If you dared to move one step forward, I will throw this book in the cliff!"

"What? Acting tough till the end,huh?"

"You can say whatev-"*cough*"Aah..you want."

Seems like my body has reached its limit sooner than I thought. I have to hurry. Thankfully they didn't surrounded me. All four of them are in front on me and the only thing behind me is the cliff and a tree.

"Try it if you want. We won't let you live if you even dared to pretend that."

"I am dead anyways. If I remember correctly,you four will die if you fail to retrive this book."

"Son of..."

"Cu-Curse me as much as you want."

"You won't stay consciousness for much longer. We will win in the end."

"Really? Well I dont want to waste my energy." During this talk I managed to increase my distance a little more. Even if it's only a little but now I can be sure that they can't catch me off guard.

"Give me water." I placed the book on floor. My hands were literally covered with blood but I no longer feeled any pain... maybe because my senses can no longer sense anything due to the blood I lost and also because of this extreme cold.

"Give me water, or do you want me to throw this book away?" I took the book in my hand.

"Fine."

"Throw it on the ground ahead of me. If you dare to attack me or do anything I will throw away this book."

One of them took the bag containing water and throwed it away to me. I drank the water as there was no tomorrow and splashed some of the water on my blood stained eyes and mouth.

"Give me another bottle of water."

"What? We only have one le-"

"Shut up! If you argue with me,I will throw this book away."

"Give him the bottle. We can survive without water but not without that book!" They throwed away their last reserve of water towards me. Even though I suffered such disasters after seeing this four's face I cant stop myself from feeling amused.

"Give me that coat and don't make me repeat myself this time or otherwise I will tear pages from this book and throw them away. You should know that you will never be able to find those papers in this weather."

"This bastard. Give him the coat."

"No. I want the coat you are wearing. Yours look costly and well made,and not to mention our physic is nearly same."

"Kuku" laughed one of his companions.

I bet he had never been insulted this much in his whole life.

"Also give me the shoes you are wearing. Mine are broken from all those running." I don't know why I asked him for shoes. To be honest they weren't broken and not to mention they won't be any usefull as my legs are as good as dead from all those runnings.

"You will p-"

"Shut you forgot what I said?" I opened the book and placed my hands in the middle to tear pages.

"Sorry. Please forgive me." He removed the coat and shoes, and then throwed them towards me.

Actually,I was just pretending that I will tear them,and its not like I don't want to...It's just that its completly impossible to tear any pages from this book. During my escape,the book once fell in the fire but it was unharmed. I even tried to tear one of the pages after seeing this and surprisingly I wasnt able to. The pages seemed ordinary and they feel the same way as that of any normal book page. This incident further increased my curiosity towards the person named "_F_". I will tell my story later,first let me escape from here.

I changed my clothes,ofcourse while noticing my surrounding. Surprisingly none of those four tried to attack me. I used some of the water to wash my wounds and I sealed the remaining. Now I was feeling calm and not as dizzy as before. I was able to manage my consciousness to a certain degree.

"Do you have any food? It's been two days since I ate anything. And I am sure you brought some with you when you started to chase me.I can't believe how well prepared you came."

"We only have this one piece of meat."

"Give me."

"But even we didnt ate it. We reserved it for the end-"

"Do you want food or this book?"

Finally,after two days of struggle I got to eat something. I I hate eating non-vegetarian food due to my beliefs, but at this moment I dont give a damn. Now that I think about it I even forgot about God in the last two days.

I was finally feeling energetic enough to continue my escape...Whats these? My memories..Not am I feeling sad again? In the last fifteen minutes I forgot every ordeal I suffered but now I am once again remembering my past~~

I used to work in a far away town with my father. My father was a gardener in the mansion of a rich merchant and I was appointed to take care of the inner rooms since I was around thirteen. I learned the foreign language speaken there thanks to the study environment offered to me by the house owner. I mastered the language spoken there and was able to become a translator at the early age of twenty,in the year 1568 . The money offered to me for translations was many times larger than what my father and me earned combined.

Thanks to my job as a translator,I was able to convience my father to retire and settle peacefully in the village as my mother was still there. In around two years,I was able to earn a large ransom of money. I remember my mother saying to me that words hurt more than the real life wounds. After becoming a translator,I finally understood what she meant. In this world where people can be offended on small talks,wars can start with some minor foul in language...I understood the power language holds. Ofcourse I did tasks which I dont even want to think about but certainly they werent big enough to be ashamed of. I used to receive money from third parties for breaking deals of the original parties.

For example- Even if the deal was favourable to both parties,I would add some foul conditions in the deal from both the sides and in this way the third party will take the advantage of this situation. They will offer the same deal to the first party [at some increased price(From second party point of view) but the first party will believe the deal is more profitable than the previous one as it is cheap].Techinically speaking translators earned a large amount if they used their brain properly.

What happened to me, after my two years as a translator is something I don't ever want to recall. I do remember folktails which says people receive punishment based on their sins, but I don't remember commimiting a single sin for which I have to suffer hell. The world is certainly unfair,right?

(To be Continued...)

* * *

From chapter four, the real story will start containing everything about Frankenstein's past (till he met Rai)^^ Of course, the next two chapters are important as well^_^


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Beginning of Tragedy**

My family was no longer poor. After achieving a good fortune,I decided to return to my village.I was finally at my house...A house which consists of three members including me. The other two being my mother and my father. The talks of fourth member was the hot topic, and its also the major reason I decided to come back. Yes, I'm talking about my future wife. A happy family consisting of a wife,children and parents is the dream of every man. And now finally this was a major step towards the ideal life.

Two weeks have passed since I arrived in the village, and all the talks of my marriage has been finished. Every man praise his wife and considers her to be the most beautiful woman in the whole world, and I'm no exception. She is tall and fair, and most of all she is someone I liked when I was young. In the past, She was someone I could never hope to achieve but now that past is nothing more than just a weird dream.

My mother wanted my marriage to be the most flashy event ever took place in this village. Now that I think about it, if she havent desired such a thing...maybe the tragedy my village suffered will never have happened. Normally only few guests are invited in the wedding in order to reduce the cost, but my mother wanted to invite everyone. A show off,right? A large wedding requires a large fortune, and strangely that wasn't the main cocern. My main concern was firewoods. A large stock of woods is required mainly for prepairing food, and also as a source of heat for the guests. All the woods from the nearby mountains were already depleted thanks to my villagers.

"Why dont you go to Northern mountains?"

"Are you insane? That place might have a large amount of woods, but its also the most dangerous place."

"You're afraid for nothing. Just because the path is little tricky and the woods are located near cliff is nothing to be afraid of."

Northern Mountains. It is around one kilometer from my village. The place have a large amount of woods there but hardly anyone goes there to collect them. That place is one of the most dangerous place here. People who visited there in the past complains that the ground is not too stable, and no one wants to risk going there when you can collect woods from nearby forest. For me it was different...I had no choice!

"I think I should ask people for help. I'm sure they will agree if I provide them a reward ."

I'm sure no one will decline the offer as the wood will be used to prepare the food and used as a source of warmth. Well, people readily agrees when there is a talk of reward and free food.

[...]

We have arrived in the Northern Mountains, and the journey wasn't that difficult.

"Hey, start cutting the woods. We dont have whole day."

"Ok, we got it. Dont shout just because this is for your wedding."

"We can guess why you're so impatient."

"..."

Hours have been passed and collecting of woods have come to an end. Nothing extraordinary have happe-

"Aah!"

"The ground is crack-"

"What the-"

The ground below us have started cracking.

"Run for your life..."

"Wait. Rameln is in the middle of cracks"

"What? Its no time to think about him...If we dont run, we too will be in his shoes." I dont have the time to think for others. There is no reason for me to think about others when my life is in danger.

"Please save us. Now there are two of us-"

"Agh. Please give me a hand."

Are you kidding me? The whole ground is shaking like hell, and you're saying to me to stop here and help them? I'm no hero to risk my life.

"The shaking have stopped."

"Thank God."

Now that the shaking have stopped, we finally calmed down. We decided to lent the two in the cracks a hand.

"Huh? Where are those two? Did they fall inside the cracks?"

"Hey! Are you two alive?'" we shouted while leaning towards ground. From the above I was not able to see anything in the cracks. The area inside the cracks was full of dust, and we were tired too much.

"HELP US!" A voice came from the grounds. This voice calmed us but at the same time it worried us. How can we save them?

The dust have cleared and we were able to see the grounds located in the cracks. It looked like some ruins.

"We will call villagers for help. We will bring the necessary tools to remove you."

"AAH! WHATS THIS?"

"What happened?

"REMOVE US RIGHT AWAY. THIS PLACE IS OWNED BY THE WITCH!"

"Eh? What rubbish are you speaking? Did you hurt your head? We can understand you're frightened but please calm down."

They continued to shout but we left them and brought the villagers for help.

After few hours we successfully saved them but they continued to talk about scary things.

"That place was full of strange things. Believe us!"

"Yes, there were bones of animals and the place was full of strange things."

We decided to check for ourselves. I now wished we haven't done that.

After arriving in the ruins, no one was able to calm themselves. The place was full of strange things.

Some weird glass like things were filled with strange water. Unknown objects possibly made from iron and some other materials were occupying the large amount of ruins. Some of them were rusted. The ground was attached with strange pipes. Skeletons were hanging around in the end.

"This mountains is inhabited by witches."

"Y-Yes, lets return before she arrives."

[...]

In hours we returned to the village, and everyone decided to have a meeting next day.

"We have to contact the Church."

"Yes."

"Arent we getting too hasty?"

"What will you know? You think you know everything just because you have stayed in town."

"No that's not what..."

"It can even be a place used by devil to sacrifice humans."

"That's possible. Didn't we see a large amount of skeletons there?"

"Maybe that place is Underworld?"

"And how come you reached to that conclusion?"

" I mean there were things we have never seen and there were skeletons of both animals and humans. Maybe that place connects Earth and Underworld?"

"I-Its possible!"

"We have to contact the church and the nearby town authorities."

"Yea,church can get rid of the place."

"Yes. Remember they saved the western villages from some demons?"

Demons? Yes, you heard it right. According to the rumours, half of village were turned into monsters. Remaining people were about to be turned but thanks to Bishops from the Church they were saved. All the monsters and demons were obliterated by Church in a matter of hours.

"But there are no monsters here and no life have been taken."

"Are you kidding me? Didn't you see those skeletons? That place was full of strange things."

"But that place was ruins. There was dust all around"

"Even if that's the case, we can't ignore it. If we didn't informed this, the Church would believe this as a part of treachery from us. We will be labeled as supporters of devils."

" Its the rule that we have to inform of any strange happenings , and those who dont do so are regarded as supporters of devils. The concerned village or town is stripped of any help rights, and they are isolated from the world. Sometimes the whole village is burned down."

"We cant let that happen to us."

"Contact the church and explain all the strange things ."

"Let the God handle the devil."

(Continued in Ch.3)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Prelude to Start**

(Please note that Stepher is still thinking about his past...Following are the scenes from his past)

Never in my life, I have felt so humiliated. Humiliated enough that I'm on my knees to the man standing in front of me. The man responsible for all this is in front of my eyes. His eye pupils are golden and his build is strong... His skin is pale though he unnaturally looks young enough. How can such a man hold such authority? Powerful enough to decide the fate of an entire village? How much time has passed since I am like this? My surroundings is completely engulfed in fire, and the smell of living corpses is making it too heavy for me to breathe. Maybe I should try to escape. Escaping is possible in all this chaos though its unlikely as long as this pale skin and his men are present.

"How did you survived?" questioned the pale guy.

"Sir! It was-"

"Did I asked you? I am asking this young man. And how did you come to the possession of that book, young man? Please answer me. See, there is not a scratch on your body. I dont want to harm you."

Huh? He's acting politely towards me?! Isn't he the bad guy here?! The one who ordered everything?!

"..."

"Boy? Are you listening to me? How did you escaped the massacre, and came into the possession of that book in your hands?!"

"..."

"Still not answering. I am requesting you."

His politeness is sounding dangerous to me. I know I have no choice to answer him. I am going to die anyways, but if I dont answer him...it will be much crueler.

"When we returned to the village after bringing all the items from ruins..."

"And? Please continue..."

"I lost the jewel I brought for my [future] wife. I thought maybe it was mixed with those items from ruins.."

"Really? So you went in the camp where all the goods were placed? But the camp is far away from the village houses, is it not? How did you break through the guards?"

"The guards were busy chatting with each other...So I-"

"Hmph. They were busy,huh? Tell me boy why didn't you asked them for your jewel instead of sneaking in there?"

"I thought they wouldn't allow me, and-"

"And? I am listening. How did the focus shifted from the book to jewel? Young boy?"

"I became curious about the goods from ruins, and so I-"

"Even though you knew they were devils item?"

"I already know that all the talks about devils is false. I heard those three heads speaking... They were talking about how the research is gonna make them rich and powerfull."

"Kahahaha! Boy, you amaze me. Then what happened next?"

"I was investigating the goods, and then I heard screams... Screams of my loved ones."

"Oh! Boy, be strong. Dont cry... So you tried to escape with the book?! Dont you think you should have tried to save your people? How could you just leave them?"

"It was you... You were the one who ordered it."

"You noticed it? Aah! Now I remember! When you were getting out of the camp, I noticed you, since I was going there to check the goods myself. It was thanks to my timing that I stopped your treachery to humanity! Good guys always come at the end."

"..."

"Oops' I forgot that I'm the villain here... Well, either it is good guy or final villain, they appear at last. I gave my underlings the chance to shine, but they disappointed me,huh?...Hahaha! "

His personality suddenly changed... He's becoming a sadist.

"..."

"Etazen."

"Sir."

"Kill the guards who were supervising the camp. Also, be sure to eliminate the three leading the research."

"Understood."

Whats going on? I told him everything, and now he's killing his own men?! Why?!

What the hell is happening...

"Boy, feel free to reminiscence your past. I will explain the reality to you afterwards."

[_Flashback_]

It has been two weeks since we discovered the ruins in the Northern Mountains. What was in them? Who stayed there? Was it a devil or a witch? Were the skeletons of the dead who were sacrificed? What were all those strange objects we saw?

Questions seemed many but answers were none. Discussions were held, and the result is what you can see.

In this land, no one want to offend Church. Church. It's not just a religious organisation...its much more than that. They are the protectors of our land. There are countless legends about them, many about how they saved countless people from blood sucking devils.

The Church have a dark side,too...A part which no one ever want to see. Not a single offender of Church exists in this world. Any one who dares to go against them doesnt get to see another day. This is possibly one of the biggest reason we informed them about our discovery. It is the duty of every village or town to inform them of any strange happenings. Failing to do so is considered as treachery, and the results of this are unforgivable.

Church regards them as supporters of Evil and offenders of God.

We contacted the Church in the nearby town, and they in turn contacted the highest authority Church in the land, possibly, because they were afraid and confused like us from the sketches we drew for them. Everyone values their life more,I guess.

[...]

After few days, a team of around 10 members visited our village. They were lead by three head figures who just stood out from the rest. While their appearance wasnt heroic, their outfit was. They seemed rich and the way they were treated by other members showed how important figure they were.

"So this the place?" said one of the three lead members. His hairs were curly and blonde in color.

"Yes." replied the other.

"Are you the members of Church? Where is the Priest?" questioned my village head.

"We traveled such a long distance for you guys, and instead of being thankful, you dare to ask us questions?"

"Do you know who you're speaking to?"

"N-No. He doesnt meant any disrespect." I answered them instead of the village headsman who was standing like a corpse.

"And who are you?"

"I am Stepher. I used to work as a translator in-"

"Did we asked your self introduction? I asked who do you think you are to poke your nose in our conversation?"

These bastards...I was being respectfull to them as much I haven't even to my parents and they-"I apologize of his rude behaviour." The dead zombie...Ahem,I mean the village headsman answered in all this confusion. "Please excuse our rudeness in asking you about yourself. You would have been tired from long journey. Please have some rest." "Hmph. Fine." "Prepare the best houses for us and we would like to hear the additional details about the ruins tomorrow morning."

The whole night we served them like Kings and I'm sure if we have dedicated this much to God, maybe he would have fulfilled our wishes. Sigh~

[...]

"We were informed about this incident by the Church. The sketches you provided us shows that this accident is something Church alone cant handle alone."

"Is this really that big that even Church cant handle it?"

This was more than enough to make us more uneasy then we were already. The whole village was brought into chaos by a single statement.

Power of language,right? This brings memories...

"Dont worry. We're here to protect you."

"You did a good job on informing us."

This statement made the villagers proud.

"Take us near the site. We will require your help."

"What? We cant go near it. Not now when we know its such a dangerous place."

"Y-Yea. Please understand us."

"Dont worry. Do you think we will risk your lives?"

"We exist to protect people like you."

They are really strange people. Last night they were looking down on us, and now they are talking to us as if we holds considerable signifigance. Maybe they were just tired yesterday? It seems I judged them wrong.

"I think we should agree with them."

"S=STEPHER?"

"I'm sure they can protect us andf handle this situation if Church have asked them for help. We should trust them."

"You dont have do anything. You will stay outside and help us. We will investigate the ruins ourselves."

I think we agreed on the spur of the moment. But who would have guessed we were going to be the slaves?

They investigated the site, they showed moments of excitement and despair in the ruins. We worked as slaves to carry off all the goods without harming anything.

[_End of Flashbacks_]

"Boy?! Did you finished your reminiscence?!"

I was awakened to the reality. The good caring person suddenly turned into evil?! No.

No. He wasnt a good guy to begin with... Was I scared by his voice that I told him everything? Not like it was some huge secret or whatever.

"Boy, please dont look at me like that. Its scary!"

His voice was calm again. When he questioned me it was serious though polite . When he ordered his man to kill his own people it was scary.

"I am sure you're confused about everything. You are sure to be curious about those ruins and us, right? There is no need to be so afraid. Tell me... "

"..."

"Aah! Please give me the book first."

"..."

"Such an old book ,though not a single scratch... How marvelous.!"

"WH-WHY DID YOU KILLED THEM?"

After gaining some courage, I finally asked him. What wrong deed we com-?

"Boy, what happened? You were so calm moments ago. You told me everything, and now after such a long time you are shouting on me?!"

"..."

"It doesnt makes sense, does it? You know how should the things have happened?"

"..."

"Boy, you're calm again? Whats wrong with you?"

"..."

"You're quiet again. Its already dawn. Let me tell you, how should things have be in the proper order-»

First, you try to attack me and then question me,'Why did you killed my people?'

Second, the guards brings you to my knees.

Third, I torture and question you about your survival and the book.

«-

That should be the proper order. But what happened in reality?-»

You were caught by my guards and me, when we were going to the camp after killing your villagers.

You told me everything even though I didnt threatened you.

After telling me everything, you suddenly question me 'Why did you killed them?'

«-

Boy, the order is messed up. You're not fit to be the protagonist of story. "

I always knew, I wasnt a hero to begin with.

"..."

"Boy, even though you arent fit to be hero, I will make sure that you and your villagers are remembered forever."

Who wants to be remembered forever?

Once you're dead, it doesnt really matters what people think about you. I want to live, marry a beautiful wife and have kids.

[...]

"Sir, what should we say to the nearby towns?"

"Neptcruz! Well, isnt that simple? Tell them the usual stuff."

"Sir, you mean that the villagers were in league with some devils, and the Church in response eradicated the whole village."

"No. This time that wont do. Nearby towns already know that the villagers called us for some demon extermination. "

"Sir, surely you dont mean-"

"Yes. Tell them that the blood suckers destroyed the whole village."

"But, that would bring Lukedonia's attention. They will investigate this and find out that there were no mutants involved. Also, havent we decided to completly hide the presence of supernaturals from now on?"

"Ofcourse, I know that. Still there is no need to worry. We will tell Lukedonia that the all people were turned into mutants, and we were forced to kill them all."

"But Sir they would-"

"Let me finish first. Remember, we caught some mutants alive a year ago? Bring one of them who is closest to its death here...We will give him to Lukedonia as mutants arent capable of answering even if you use mind control."

"..."

"Also, ask Lukedonia for a payment. Payment for the innocent lives lost here because of mutants."

"Sir, you're genius. No wonder you're the seco-"

"Shut up. Don't talk more than you need to. Now let me continue my talks with the young boy."

He diverted his attention back to me. I had no idea what the hell they were talking about.

Mutants? Lukedonia? I dont know what they are. Whatever they maybe, the thing called Lukedonia is gonna be counted as the one responsible for the death of my village.

"Young boy. What are you thinking?"

"..."

"Are you scared again? Decide on your nature first."

"..."

"Do you want to be the hero or a coward?"

Of course, I want to be the hero. I want to kill him, but I am scared that I might die in the process.

But my life is completely ruined already... Does death really matters? I should escape...

I have to survive..

"You cant be both...Look here, I am a villain to you,right?"

Of course, you're the villain here. You fucked up the whole village, and you want me to say that you're my hero?

"Boy. Let me teach you the reality of the world."

I am in no mood for lectures. Why isnt he killing me? Is he enjoying seeing me suffer. Will this lectures help me in my afterlife?

"Dont worry...It wont be boring."

"..."

"Before I start that... I am going to tell you, your own story with some minor tweaks."

"!"

"You heard about the reality of ruins from those three. First, like everyone, you feared those ruins, but after hearing them... Your thoughts changed completely. You became curious to know more, but you were too afraid to ask. "

"..."

"You never lost a jewel or anything, right? You just made that as a story element to cover your gready nature. You know, your dead wife will suffer greatly if you will use her as an escape goat."

"..."

"Judging from your face, it looks like I am correct. You didnt completely trusted those folk tails as you're from a town,right?"

"..."

"Well, I guess we're the ones who are at fault. We decided to erase all traces of supernaturals from the minds of people so that they can be easy to control."

ial]Easy to control? Is he right in his minds?

Why the heck is he telling me about them in the first place? Is he confident that I wont escape?

OR

Is he the type who likes to show off himself? Like me? Naa... I cant be this annoying, can I?

"But its completely impossible to do that even in hundred years. The best way is to hide all the traces. Spreading tails that everything is a urban legend. Educating people, and killing those who knows it."

"..."

"Education is only possible in towns. Since you were in a town where people rarely believe in supernaturals unlike villages. Your.., I mean everyone mind attitude changed as we planned. Of course, since we are in the process of change, there will be some unexpected effects. You're the product of that unexpected effect...haha."

"..."

"In later years, all the supernaturals will become folk tails. Maybe they will be used in fiction? Whatever that maybe, everything soon is gonna be regarded as superstition."

I understand why people in the towns dont believe in such tails. But no one deny them either.

Wait? If they hided things about supernaturals then the Church would loose its power and standing...

Hang on! Are these people really sent by the Church?

" '_Are we really send by the Church' _is the question floating in your mind?"

"Y-Yes."

For the first time I asked him something. If I die, at least my curiosity will be satisfied. If I survived and escaped, then I will be able to use that knowledge against them?

"Thats the spirit boy."

"..."

"Do you know whats the most simplest way to control people? Its _fear_... See your own people as an reason they obeyed Church is simple. They were afraid for their lives. "

"..."

"In every age, there is a common form of fear. Now its supernatural, and in future it might be something else."

"The easiest way to control the fear to their advantage is the thing called _Church_."

" For people, Church is the home of God. God, who will protect them. The one they call the almighty."

"They follow him blindly without doubting its existence. They fear its existence as well. They are afraid to disobey his command."

"For them, the Church is the messenger of God. Offending Church means offending God!"

"This basic fact formed as the idea for an organisation ruling the world in the minds of most powerful people. Powerful in the sense of economical & political power."

"Church is the current name and form of the organisation. Depending on the place and time, its name changes. Every major human calamity whether its the downfall of a civilization or an entire country, the organisation is responsible for all this."

This is just too much for me handle. An organisation ruling the entire world?!

"Why did you killed-"

"Because they were in our path. If the information about the ruins is known by many, then their will be revolt. There will be just too many deaths to count."

"They would ne-"

"Really? Curiosity kills... You are the best example."

"Th-"

"? What?"

"What is Lukedonia? Mutants?"

"Boy, did you just learned those words from my conversation?"

"-"

"Every thing have a limit. You probably wonder who can challenge the authority of Church? That there was no reason to kill villagers as no powerful organisation of opposite interest exists?"

"Y-Yes. There is no need to kill. The Church...No, The Organisation you mentioned already rules over the world. What more do you want?"

"We want freedom."

That was the most unexpected answer I heard from him. Moments ago, he said that they ruled the world meaning there was nothing they dont control .

"Wh-Whats that supposed to mean?"

"We may look free to the others, but in reality we arent. From ages ago, we are under the control of the gods...no, the nobles of Lukedonia.

We know the reality and you dont...Thats the difference. When a caged beasts child is born,he believes cage is his world. Unlike his parent, he believes he is free. He just believes that small cage to be his world.

But what about the parent? He have seen the real world and experienced freedom. He knows that there is more than to this small cage...The world is more than this small cage."

"What do you want to say?"

"Let me tell you how this story of beast and its child connected to us. Replace the beats child with the ignorant humans of the world, and replace the beast parents with us. We know the reality that the world is more than what we see unlike you ignorant ones.

The beast parent tell his child about the reality of the world, but in our case we don't. Because unlike a father who wants his child free, we're humans who wants to rule others of their kind."

What the heck? At one moment he's was on an emotional subject about a father and his son, and then in the midst of it he opens the subject of a Master and Slave? Like I thought they all are crazy. Its our fault for informing them about the existence of ruins. What could we have done though?

We were on pressure. There was fear of demons and witches on one side, and on other side was the fear of Church. We were helpless on both the sides, and hence we are in this spot.

He finished his story. From the looks of his men, I can say that he was going to kill me now that he have said what he wanted to. I was nothing more than a doll to him...A doll to tell his story.

[-]

I have to escape...

"Boy. Hope you're ready for your fate."

I collected few balls of snow in my hands from the ground. The book which I collected was in his hands. I only took that book because it looked different. The reason I went to tent wasnt because of curiosity, it was because I wanted some thing I can sell. Something which can be sold, and I can live my life happily. This book didnt gave me any happiness, because of it my whole village died...

BUT...I survived.

This book might be a talisman for me...A charm.

In all the confusion, I throwed snow in his eyes, and took the book. Perhaps, he was too overconfident and his man careless, and thanks to this I was able to retrieved the book.

I had a knife hided in my clothes. A knife which was used for normal day activity in the cold region...I stabbed his eyes with my knife like it was a dagger. His eyes were crushed.

"Aahh...Kill this bastard."

I remembered there were people behind me. I ran, but it was a mistake. I should have taken him as a hostage... They throwed burning woods on me. My clothes caught fire, thankfully that was the only coat.

I ran till there was none, but I was harmed more than i thought. The people there managed to harm me even during the confusion. I thought in the confusion, they will care for the boss, but they werent as fool as I thought them to be.

A slope was there in front of me. Not a place, I should jump from.

"There he is.'"

"Catch him or kill him alive...But the sir want the book unharmed."

I jumped from there, which further ruined my already broke body.

[-]

And now I am to present.

The condition isn't that good for me to tell you my past. Behind me is the cliff, and in front of me are the people who are after my life. Thanks to the book, I was able to take adequate food,clothes and water from them. They are penniless...Even though I have everything, my condition isnt good exactly.

How will I escape from here?

The reality and dreams are never same. Dreams are sweet, while the reality is cruel. All the things I desired, I had lost them for forever...

In my heart, I wanted revenge. Revenge for my fallen loved ones, but my same heart fears for my safety. Perhaps, all the dreams a man see, showing his braveness are false. I dreamed of myself, as a knight who will protect his lover. A Knight who will kill anybody who dares to harm a dear one to him.

"That manly man is my man!" a sentence every man wants to hear from his lover. A lover who brags about to you others.

Sadly, I lost the lover who will do that for me. She's dead, its not like I knew her for much...but I loved her. In all the days when I anticipated my marriage, I dreamed about her, but now

I had lost the power to dream. What awaits for me will always be a nightmare.

Now I realize that no one is born a hero. Even now, I fear my safety, but its different. All the experience I held, somewhere in my heart, I have lost the desire to live. Its said that you realize the importance of a thing when you loose it... Finally, I realized it that my life without them is nothing. I might have lived and escaped cowardly, but now, I have no desire to continue.

Still, I am no brave soul to kill myself by attempting suicide, or surrender myself to this sadists. I have decided... Whatever time I have left, I will use it to take revenge on those responsible.

[-]

In front of me are the four jokers who are after my life. Behind me is the cliff. Yes, I am on the snowy mountains. The most dangerous area...

Definitely not a good place for me to show my manliness.

"How long do you plan to continue this? Give us the book, and we will let you live. The weather is becoming deadly with every passing second." pleaded one of the joker.

Do I look like a fool to them? Who would fall for such a poor trick? He's right though. By every passing second, the weather and cold is becoming much more deadly. I have enough materials to support myself from cold, but the upcoming storm is a different matter.

"Please hand over the book to us. Its already dark... Not a single of us will be able to escape if this continues." begged the other.

"Lets just take the book from him."

"Wh-What?"

"Are you out of your mind? Don't you realize he will harm the book if we try to do anything?"

"Y-Yea. Listen to him. I wont give a second thought... I will rip the book apart if you move a step ahead. You all will die." I tried to keep a brave front.

The weather have started to run wild. Flakes of snow are overpowering my eyes... This is bad. I will have to escape or this weather will kill me even before this four bastards.

"Don't be afraid. He wont do that."

"How can you say that?"

"From analyzing his action so far, he values his life. There is no escape for him in the back, and he knows there will be no forgiveness for him if he rip the book apart."

"..."

"And even if the book is harmed, its better than getting nothing. Seeing the weather, we wont be able to escape. If we bring the book, we might survive."

"Yeah. He has a point. If we go empty hands, we'll die. And if this goes on, we will die from the cold as that bastard have all our clothes."

"Yes... Lets take the book from him. Surely, he wont throw it?"

"Trust me, he wont."

That bastard... He's more smart than he looks. Aren't the underlings supposed to brainless?

"You're right."

"If you will give the book, you might survive... If you harm it, we will play with you. And if you throw it, you will regret why you were even born."

They started taking steps towards me. It looks like they are at their wits end. They have decided to take the ultimate gamble... Just like me, they wont be able to live tomorrow if they return empty hands.

The weather have become deadly than it was before a second. Like that wasn't enough and now this bastards are stepping towards me.

I have started to drag my feet backwards. There is hardly a distance of ten feet before I will reach the end of cliff. Few steps near me is the tree. Its not the right time for me to think...

"The only place awaits for you is hell. So stop trying to kill yourself, and give us the book."

"Hey. Move carefully... This is the end of cliff. We have to be careful."

"Right. Damn, the snow is getting in my eyes, and the fog is too much to handle."

You just realized that? Well, this bastards are at least good in terms of resistance. Stepping forwards in such cold and stormy weather without any proper clothes is impressive...

*crackle* ==rumble== *crackle*

This reminds me of the mountains where we found the ruins. Nah, it cant be!

"Huh?"

"Wh-Whats happening? "

"Is it just me or is the ground tilting?"

"Huh? Yeah.."

"The shaking is getting worse too..."

"I-Is this normal?"

"N-No way."

"Doesn't it seems like we're falling?"

You bastards... This is no time to define the scene and create suspense for readers!

The ground is cracking. Perhaps, we have reached the limit in terms of weight, or the heavy storm is causing this.

Wa-Wait! I have to run first... I can think reasons afterwards.

"Run!"

"Bo-"

"You can go after the book if you want to. We will die even before our superior kills us."

They are running... Wait for me. Damn! The cracking sound is getting more louder. The ground around me have already shattered.

Perhaps I am reaching my end?

I cant think of anything. No, there's nothing I can do.

The floor below me have finally started to-

"AAAAHHHHH..."

[-]

My head hurts. I cant see anything. There are rumbles of rock above me. I have to move...Where the heck I am?

My back hurts, and so do my rest of body.

Aah! The cliff! The book!

Phew~ The book is still here in my hands. I recall everything.

But how did I survived? More importantly what is this place? I cant see anything clearly in the dark.

The bag! Yes, its here! Everything is here!~ The extra clothes, water bottles, few pieces of meat...and, the thing I currently want the most~ a matchstick. There's nothing to make a fuss over it though. I already have one in my pockets.

[-]

After wasting half an hour, I have finally managed to lighten this cave like place. Thankfully, the tree which was there beside me was also in rumbles. With the help of them, I was able to lighten this place while also providing myself a source of heat.

I can see the place from where I arrived. Its blocked though with all the rocks.

How come a cave is underneath a cliff hill? It doesn't makes much sense.

I have no way out. Damn!

No, its good sign. I was able to escape, even if its temporary. Perhaps, I died for them or maybe not. They will definitely come for the diary seeing its importance.

I have to think of an exit. I think bit can await for tomorrow. I know the weather outside, and it will be a foolish thing to go outside now.

What should I do? I should have some rest... A sleep perhaps?

No. I don't want to... Rest is fine, but the sleep will only show me the nightmarish experiences.

It will remind of the cruel reality. All those sweet dreams will be filled with the elements of hell... I don't want to remember them, at least for now. I cant overlook the reality, I know what I have lost. What I have suffered, and what I have decided to do... I already know that.

Still I am in no mood to remember them.

_F!_

He have all the answers! The one who is indirectly responsible for all this! If he never existed, then, perhaps, I would have never suffered this hell.

The diary! The "F" diary. The indestructible diary should have some answers!

I know what that their leader said.

"The goods discovered in ruins will increase our power on a level never seen before."

There was another book and some papers, but I didn't had the time to steal them.

Perhaps this book will answer all. Perhaps the answer for the so called "power" which those bastards were looking for contains in this book.

I finally decided to have a closer look. I had early seen the letter _"F_" in all the pages when I was randomly looking in it.

"_F_" answer my questions.

It's finally time for me to read it. I carefully opened the first page, in the center of page,... the red text said~

"I will forever protect my Master."

(Continued in Ch.4)

* * *

I tried to explain Union's birth through this chapter. Of course, the secrets and origins of other groups will be explained in future chapters in a much better way^^

The scene containing the rumbling of ground sounds similar? Yes, its shamefully stolen from Noblesse ch. 174. That scene was just too good for me not to use it.

From next chapter, the main story will start^^ Please look forward for it ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Start**

Though countless years have years passed, the rage and hatred still remains the same. Time changes everything, and sadly the wounds my heart suffered still remains same. My desire to discover and invent still remains unrivaled as it was when I was young. No, my youth have just started. Its just that the time have lost the importance which it once had. Neither my body or heart follows the rule of time, I have surpassed the human limitations ages ago.

As time passes on, I fear the memories I value the most will loose their importance. They will fade just like the humans life. I have thrown away humanity ages ago, but my heart still desires what a human do...Love...

The people who were once the source of my life are now dust. It's the nature of human to fade like dust. I surpassed this limitation... A limit placed by Gods. I surpassed the Gods.

The image I once held for Gods is now nowhere to be seen.

Cruelty, greediness and corruption which humans are known for... it suits Gods the most. Its said that gods are source of inspiration for everything, so I believe they created the concept of cruelty and greediness as well.

I hate them, because they took what held the most significance in my life. For them, humans are nothing but powerless pawns. Some says they protect humans, but ultimately what they want to protect is their ego...

The ego which wasn't even satisfied with countless human sacrifice.

.

.

.

But...

.

.

As every single day passes, my hatred and resentment towards them decreases. I am what I used to be, but now, my life, once again, has its most important element back...

.

.

.

.

A person to protect and love forever...

.

.

.

As every single day passes, my love and loyalty towards him increases. What started as a joke to others, has now become the most important part of my life.

He protects me when I recklessly challenge the ones where I stand no chance of winning.

He forgives me for every single mistake I commit knowingly like it's not a big deal. I know I hurt him, but he never let me feel that.

In the world of darkness, he's my single ray of light and hope.

Every single minute I spend with him now holds more significance than the years I spend with my loved ones.

Every single thing he says makes me forget all the resentment I once held.

Every time he stands near the window, with his back to me... It tells me how alone and hurt he is. I realize I am not the only one who is suffering in this cruel world.

Every passing second of my life says, "_He's the master of my life._"

I now know what's more important to me. Still I don't want to forget my past. Every single minute I share with him overwrites my memories of past. My belief that time holds no significance in my life is suddenly shattering.

He trusts me wordlessly, but every single night when he falls asleep, I betray him. I become the man of countless tales.

I want to stop before I hurt him again, but I cant, at least not after knowing the nature of his powers. Because unlike my past where I pursued knowledge for power and to satisfy my curiosity, this time it's for him... No! It's for me... So that I can stay forever stay with my Master.

No matter what it takes, I will find a cure for him.

He suffers from his own powers.

I want to use my own powers, the power of dark spear, to further seal his powers; but a seal can never be the solution. I dont want to resort on using that. I don't want him to suffer from the dark emotions...

I want to change the nature of his powers...I want to protect him.

Till now, I didnt find a single way to refill his life force while not resorting to any dirty.

A life is necessary to create or protect another... And, I resorted to my old ways.

I know he's not a man who will sacrifice the lives of others for the sake of his own. He would never like that I am killing countless people to find a way to save him from his own powers... I don't want him to live with this burden...

I don't want people to hold him responsible for all I ever get caught, I would make it look like I am doing it for myself...to satisfy my own thirst of knowledge.

I have successfully decieved him till now, and in the future if I ever get caught, I won't let him realize this reality.

No matter what the sacrificies are... I will forever protect my master.

In the times, when I will be tired of countless failures, I will continue to write my past in you... My Diary. You will remain forever, just like this research papers...

...to remind me of my past, so that I can forever realize the importance of present.

(To be continued...)


End file.
